


우지내꺼💕

by merryofsoul



Series: requests [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Get Together, M/M, who let them get on weverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryofsoul/pseuds/merryofsoul
Summary: Jihoon comes looking for answers.
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Series: requests [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667494
Comments: 30
Kudos: 87





	우지내꺼💕

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tullycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tullycat/gifts).

> For the request of the immediate aftermath of the "woozi is mine" weverse post. They really can't relax, can they?

Seokmin spends most of the day playing around on Weverse, talking to members who are right in the next room and joking around with Carats. He posts pictures and laughs at Jeonghan’s comments and defends himself when Minghao pokes his head into his room to give him a Look. 

“What?” Seokmin asks. 

“That post about Woozi-hyung earlier?” Minghao says. “That's bold.”

“It's fine,” Seokmin says. “it's just a joke.”

“It's not a joke and you know it,” Minghao says, already walking away. “One day he'll realize it too.”

“It's fine!” Seokmin yells back, but Minghao is already gone. 

A little while later he’s in the middle of reading more posts from Carats when there’s another knock on his door. 

“Come in!” he singsongs, not bothering to get up from the bed. He’s surprised that whoever it is even knocked in the first place. 

The door opens all the way to reveal Jihoon, and Seokmin throws him a bright grin through his nervousness. He knows Minghao would never betray him, but this coincidence is too much.

“Hyung!” Seokmin sits up and smooths out a spot next to him, propping up a pillow for Jihoon to use. Jihoon kicks off his slippers and crawls onto the bed. He forgoes most of the pillow to lean against Seokmin’s shoulder instead, but Seokmin isn’t complaining. 

“Did you see my post?” Seokmin asks, trying for light-hearted. If Jihoon hated it, Seokmin can play it all off as a joke.

“I did,” Jihoon replies. His voice is low and gravely, as if he’s just woken up. “‘Woozi is mine,’ huh?” 

“Yes,” Seokmin replies. He scrolls some more, responds with some hearts, and tries to ignore Jihoon’s breath brushing his neck. 

“What does that entail?” Jihoon asks, taking Seokmin’s free hand and entwining their fingers. 

“Hmmm,” Seokmin pretends to consider it, as if he hasn’t put a lot of thought into it. “Well, it means holding hands a lot.” Jihoon squeezes his hand at that, and Seokmin returns the gesture. “It means...we buy each other a lot of meals, and feed each other, and give each other the best pieces.”

“I’ll pay,” Jihoon says. 

“No, I’ll pay sometimes too,” Seokmin responds. “That’s what couples do.”

Jihoon hums, and Seokmin takes it as agreement. 

“What else?”

“When it rains and you forget your umbrella, I'll have one to hold over you, and I won't even care that it doesn't really cover me and my shoulder gets wet.” 

Jihoon laughs softly. “Smooth.”

“Thank you,” Seokmin replies. “I'll send you messages like, ‘Good morning, Woozi-hyung!’ and ‘Have you eaten~~?’ and ‘Good night, I hope you sleep well.’” 

“With emojis?” 

“Of course there will be emojis!” Seokmin can’t believe that’s even a question. “Lots of hearts.”

Jihoon presses his forehead into Seokmin’s shoulder, and Seokmin thinks he might be trying to smother a smile. Seokmin isn’t doing anything to hide his own.

“Do we get cute nicknames?” Jihoon asks. 

“You _want_ a cute nickname?” Seokmin asks. He feels Jihoon shrug. 

“Couples have cute nicknames for each other.”

“Hmmm.” Seokmin thinks about it. “Well, now I'm drawing a blank.”

“What about ‘sweetheart?’” Jihoon says. He flips their hands over and starts tracing lines on the back of Seokmin’s hand. He's too nervous to try and focus on what Jihoon is writing, if it even is anything more than random drawings. 

“Sweetheart?” Seokmin replies in a strangled voice. 

“Yeah like, ‘Dokyeom-ah, sweetheart, do you want some pizza?’”

“I love pizza,” Seokmin says, surprised he can even get any words out. 

“I know,” Jihoon replies. “I’ll go to all your musicals. I’ll bring you flowers and sit in the front row and cheer, ‘Yah, Dokyeom-ah! I’m your biggest fan!’”

“Ah, hyung,” Seokmin says, suddenly feeling like he’s about to cry. “That’s too much.”

“It’s not enough,” Jihoon replies, and then, as if he’s as nervous as Seokmin feels, he blurts, “I'll write you songs.”

Seokmin swears his heart skips a beat. “You will?”

“You think I wouldn't write my boyfriend songs?” Jihoon jokingly demands. 

“You're right, of course you would,” Seokmin says as his brain chants _boyfriend, boyfriend, boyfriend!!!_ Is that his heart beating that fast? He wonders if Jihoon can hear it. 

“And what about kissing?” Jihoon asks. 

Seokmin gulps, but miraculously his voice doesn't shake as he says, “I’ll kiss you anytime you want, hyung.”

Jihoon goes quiet, and Seokmin wonders if he's messed it all up. If Jihoon was just joking the entire time and Seokmin took it too far. 

“Well, that all sounds very nice,” Jihoon says, sitting up. Seokmin finally looks at him — how had he resisted for so long — and Jihoon—

He’s smiling so cutely, his cheeks so pink, and all Seokmin wants to do is lean in and kiss him. 

“Are you going to hold up your end of it?” Jihoon asks, eyes darting nervously around Seokmin’s face.

“Excuse me?” 

“The texts and the umbrella and the hand holding,” Jihoon says. “Are you going to actually do those things?”

“Of course I am,” Seokmin answers, wondering what alternate reality he’s landed himself in. This better not be a prank camera, because he _will_ cry. “What about you?”

“I always hold up my end,” Jihoon says, and then leans in and kisses Seokmin’s cheek. He withdraws just as quickly and squeezes Seokmin’s hand as he gets up from the bed. “See you later, sweetheart. You’re buying dinner, right?”

He’s almost at the door before Seokmin’s brain kicks back online, and he’s up and sliding across the floor before Jihoon can walk out. He folds himself around Jihoon in a backhug, and Jihoon laughs breathlessly. 

“Please tell me you’re not joking,” Seokmin almost wails. 

“I wouldn’t joke about something like this,” Jihoon says. “If you want to be my boyfriend, I’m yours.”

“My boyfriend!” Seokmin is definitely wailing now. “My Woozi!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jihoon says, and finally turns in Seokmin’s arms. He reaches up and pats Soekmin’s cheeks fondly, before pulling him down and pausing just a breath away. 

“My Dokyeom-ah,” he murmurs, and then he’s kissing Seokmin and it’s just as perfect as Seokmin imagined it would be. 

“Wow,” Seokmin says when Jihoon pulls away. 

“Shut up,” Jihoon murmurs, and lets Seokmin gather him to his chest in a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [ twitter](https://twitter.com/diamondscoops)!


End file.
